


the art of folding

by IsleofSolitude



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gift Fic, Hobbies, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsleofSolitude/pseuds/IsleofSolitude
Summary: If there was one thing Aziraphale was good at, it was bending the rules.(Aziraphale has a hobby)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27
Collections: An Eventful Surprise





	the art of folding

**Author's Note:**

> Bisaster, thank you for all you do. it takes so much work, love, and creativity to do what you have, and i am grateful to have met you.
> 
> Huge thanks to musegnome, anti_kate, hsm_made of my dreams, and radishcake for the work in setting everything up.

If there was one thing Aziraphale was good at, it was bending the rules.

The angel had learned long ago what rules were a bit more flexible and which ones were best to just acknowledge and stay away from, which rules would get you a firmly written note and reduced miracle allowances for decades and which ones did not count towards the paperwork. 

Take creation, for example. That was the realm of Her and ones selected by Her. It was said that power was too ineffable; that mere angels were only to channel Her will. 

Many angels' assumptions were proven wrong when the humans began creating; first came song and stories, followed closely by mixing together the bounties of Eden into new meals and shelter and clothing. Then came art, in the form of weaving and building and alchemy.

Aziraphale got to watch it all, through the millennia. It fascinated him, the way humans looked at something and could imagine or will it into being something completely different, a uniquely crafted thing of their own making. 

(Imagination was not something Aziraphale would post a claim to. In contrast, he knew his wily counterpart possessed more in his small finger than the rest of the angels combined.)

So no, while he watched and absorbed and learned, he left those pursuits to the humans. 

Mostly. 

Because, well, some activities...it wasn't technically creating, right? It was more...rearranging, shifting, guiding. All things that were under his purview as a Principality. 

Maybe he froze up at the idea of a blank canvas, but being able to sit with a Master artist and learn by guiding globs of paint as directed? A lump of clay would remain clay in his hands, but if he were to be given a knife and allowed to smooth a piece of wood into shapes, well surely that was just getting to the core of things. 

His favorite, though, was paper folding. Origami. Kirigami. Bookbinding even. Taking the small sheets of paper and oh so carefully letting them twist into something that illustrated life. Delightful patterns of the universe, held in his very hands. Meditative busywork that could bring a smile to someone's face when given away. 

He especially delighted in showing them to the skeptical serpent, his friendly fiend. Crowley's mouth would twitch as he tried not to smile at Aziraphale's antics, how proud he was to make a crane's wings flap or a small frog hop. 

When they moved in together, Aziraphale handed Crowley a chestful of origami stars. Some would have been torn with age had the angel not expected them to last. Shyly, he explained that he had been working on them since the night they stargazed, only a century after Rome. He showed the first attempt, not perfect but filled with love.

Crowley strung them with lights over their bed and declared them perfect.


End file.
